Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 13 - Attack of the Parasitics
by Taismo-89
Summary: Jimmy, Koki, Mina, Tommy and Coraline (headcanon names for the Wild Kratts Kids in Tazzy Chris) must find a way to save their friends and Zach, when they are brainwashed by a ginormous parasitic wasp. Plot inspired on TMNT 2k12's Parasitica episode. Collab with MimisaRi.


The Tortuga HQ was flying over the city. The team received an emergency call from a child from the team.

"Hey there! What can we do for you?" Koki asked.

"You have to come to the park! It's a disaster!" Coraline said.

"Or it have been… we don't know for sure…" Tommy, a close friend of Coraline, said.

* * *

The Tortuga landed in the park, and the gang ran to see the kids.

"We're here. What happened?" Martin asked.

"First, we saw a dark cloud. Then, we heard a lot of humming sounds. The cloud entered Zach's building, then, the humming stopped," Coraline said.

"Do you think he's be planning something?" Martin said.

"If he is, we have to figure out what, and quick, before that dark cloud come back," Coraline said.

"It's already back," Tommy pointed out.

Mina felt a high concentration of power. Negative power. Pure evil.

"There's something wrong around here," she said.

* * *

They followed the cloud to Zach's home. Once there, the cloud disappeared.

"It's gone again," Tommy said. "I will not go in there."

"We'll go in there," Chris said.

"Oh, great. Whatever happened to the "need volunteers" stuff?" Jimmy complained.

"Better us than them," Koki scolded.

* * *

Inside Zach's home, everything was destroyed. Nobody was there. No Zachbots, neither animals… not even Zach himself.

"It seems that there were some arthropods here," Aviva analyzed some jars on the table.

"Ar-what?" Mina asked, still trying to find out where did all that negative energy came from.

"Arthropods," Martin explained, with his Creaturepod. "It's a group of insects, and it's the one with the biggest number of species, like beetles, termites, lice, fleas, dragonflies, cicadas …"

"Uh… and wasps?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, of course." Martin agreed.

"Then watch out, 'cause here comes a giant arthropod!" Jimmy yelled. A giant wasp tried to attack them.

"DUCK!" Koki yelled. They all ducked immediatly, while the wasp flew around.

"Where did that thing came from?" Aviva asked.

"Surely it's not a robot," Chris analyzed with his Creaturepod, while they all hid behind some boxes.

"What are we going to do?" Koki asked.

"I know. What about that attack we trained?" Jimmy suggested.

"For what? To burn everything?" Chris said. "I have a better plan. We'll only need a bait."

They all looked at Martin, making him gulp.

"Hey, ugly! Come and get me!" Mina shouted, getting the bug's attention. The team gasped.

"Mina!"

Chris quickly used some vines to set a trap. "Okay. On my command." But before they could grab the wasp, a fireball was thrown on the insect's direction, making Aviva and Chris fall from the boxes.

"How you like that, buzzy?" Jimmy teased. The wasp stood up and flew after him and Mina.

"Hmmm… that wasp seems familiar… where have I seen it before?" Chris thought for a moment.

Mina kept floating, until Jimmy and her hid behind a box. "Quick! Here!" Aviva called them, once the wasp saw them.

Once they came close, Aviva trapped the wasp with the vines, but they didn't hold the bug for long.

Mina was really tired to float again. Martin saw the wasp was about to attack Mina.

"Mina!" He pushed her aside, and the wasp attacked him. He let out a short scream of pain. Once Martin was down, the wasp flew in Mina's direction.

The nymph girl closed her eyes in fear, until she noticed the wasp just approached her a little, then it fell on the floor.

"Wow… it worked. Mina tired it out," Jimmy said.

"No, Jimmy. The wasp is... dead. That's weird… it is deadly to a bug when it stings someone, but they don't actually die when they lose the stinger." Chris analyzed.

"Well, it lost it… in me!" Martin flinched in pain, with the stinger in his arm.

Aviva removed it and started bandaging his arm.

"Are you okay, bro?" Chris asked.

"Well… a little sore, but I think I'll be… *right eye twitches*… fine." Martin answered, rubbing his head. Aviva just stared, surprised about that eye twitch thing.

"Okay… that was weird… even for you," she said.

"HEY!" Martin complained. Suddenly, he look behind him. Something told him there was something there.

"Weird… I don't remember what kind of wasp this one was." Chris commented.

"Maybe a fig wasp?" Koki guessed.

"Nope. They have a different color pattern."

"Guys. Look," Martin called. He found… an egg. An giant wasp egg. This left Chris even more confused.

"Wow… this might be a problem," Coraline said. "If more wasps appear, who knows what kind of problems we'll face?"

"So let's destroy this thing," Jimmy shivered, thinking about the horror that new wasps would bring.

"No," Martin said, serious as never. "Let's take it to the Tortuga, so Aviva can analyze it. This is the only clue we have."

"Okay. so let's…" Mina was about to grab the egg, until Martin stepped in front of her.

"Don't touch it!" he said, with an angry tone and a fury stare.

"Hey, are you okay?" Koki asked. "Normally I give this kind of reaction."

Martin looked at them. "It's too fragile. I'll carry it."

"Like he was that cautious about his things…" Chris commented, still confused about the wasp.

* * *

Later, in the Tortuga, Chris was looking for answers in his books, but didn't found anything that could help him.

Meanwhile, Martin kept guarding the egg. Mina looked down, trying to hide her sadness.

"I don't understand. Martin never acted that way with me. He always lets me help," Mina admitted to Aviva.

"It's unusual for him to act like this with his siblings," Aviva agreed. Then, she tried to get close of the wasp egg with her Creaturepod.

Martin stood in front of the egg. His gaze was once again seriously.

"Calm down, Martin. I'll just scan the egg." He grabbed her shirt and pushed her. Koki held her before she hit the ground.

"Not…another…step!" Martin's voice seemed deeper. Everyone shivered, except for Chris, who was too focused in his search for answers.

"So … let's get going, guys." Aviva grabbed the concentrated Chris by the arm and everyone left the room, going to the Garage.

* * *

"How did Martin ended up acting like this?" Coraline asked.

"It all started after he got stung by that ginormous wasp." Mina analyzed the facts. This made Chris remember that his Creaturepod was recording the whole wasp incident.

"Let's see if any creature data on the computer is a match." He said, connecting his Creaturepod in the computer.

Meanwhile, in the main room, Martin kept watching over the egg. Suddenly, he felt a powerful pain on his head, like if something was taking control of his mind.

Soon, his screams of agony were heared by the team. Jimmy hid behind the kids. "W-What was that?"

At that instant, Chris found a match with the wasp they faced. The result made Chris gasp. "A… a parasitic wasp!"

"No! Not a parasitic!" Jimmy shivered. "Uh… what's a parasitic again?"

"B-but.. this doesn't make sense. No wasps of this kind lay eggs that way, neither grow to that ginormous size!" Chris was astonished. He checked the info on the computer. "Usually, female parasitic wasps lay their eggs INSIDE the hosts, and infects them with a virus that make them act like some kind of zombie. And these female wasps do not sting! It's unusual!"

"Zombie?!" Jimmy gasped.

"It's not that kind of zombie, Jimmy," Koki explained. "The virus turns the host into a "bodyguard" for the eggs. He believes he must protect the eggs. But this wasp acted totally different. It stung Martin, and laid her egg in the outside world."

"So… when the egg hatches… Martin will return to normal?" Mina asked.

"Not exactly. If it is a parasitic's egg, even with all the differences… the hatchling will feed itself on its host," Chris gulped. Mina held Jimmy, who was about to faint.

"Maybe I can work on an antidote, if Martin's actually infected. But we'll need a sample from the egg," Aviva said.

Suddenly, they all heared some stomping sounds coming from the main room. "A-anyone up to see w-what's happening?" Jimmy stuttered. He looked around and saw that… Aviva wasn't there anymore.

"Please don't tell me she…" Koki was saying, until she saw the door was opened.

"Yup," Chris confirmed.

* * *

Aviva sneaked into the main room, with her mechanical arm, to take a sample from the egg. It was quiet there… too quiet…

"Hola?" Aviva asked, shivering. Suddenly, she saw someone climb up the table. "M-Martin?" She used her lantern to see better, and what she saw make her gasp: Martin was there, staring at her, growling, drooling as a T-devil, and his eyes had black sclera with white pupils now!

Aviva screamed in panic, and used her mechanical arm to prevent being attacked, but the zombified Kratt Brother broke the robot arm, and nailed her left arm, making her flinch of pain.

For a short time, Martin's eyes came back to normal, once he saw he hurt his friend. "A-Aviva?… I… I didn't meant to…" Unfortunately, it didn't took long for Martin to be dominated by the virus again.

Aviva ran away, closing quickly the door. She sobbed quietly, with her arm itching. Soon, she started feeling the same thing Martin did. "Uh-oh…"

Chris spied through the garage door and saw the inventor sitting in front of the main room's door. "I'll go. Don't leave this room."

The Kratt in green knelt close to Aviva. "Oh, no. Don't tell me he…"

"It h-hurts…run, before i…" Aviva flinched in pain again. Her eyes started changing, and she started drooling. Chris got shocked: even through a scratch you could get infected. Something was positively not right there…

But even shocked by the fact, he quickly held a pot behind her mouth, grabbing some of her infected drool. Jimmy and Koki ran to help him, until Aviva jumped against him, already infected.

"Go! Work on an antidote! I'll be fine!" Chris said, giving them the pot, and being dragged to the main room, while screaming of panic.

* * *

Jimmy, Tommy and Coraline were hearing footsteps from the closed door. Was Chris really okay…or did he got infected?

Koki worked on the antidote, trying to remain calm, but it was simply impossible. Mina just floated around in circles, really worried about her siblings.

Luna appeared through a portal. "Hello, friends. I saw the whole thing through the temple's crystal ball. And I think I know what made the wasp that ginormous." Bite-Size looked around before leaving the portal.

"Hey! Where is everybody?" He asked. Luna looked at him. "Sorry, I was hunting for bugs while you observed the crystal ball."

"Did that bat talked?" Tommy asked .

"And that owl too?" Coraline asked. "Weird."

"Seriously? The talking animals are the weird thing about all this? " Luna complained.

"Sorry." Tommy and Coraline said.

"That's magic! Dark magic!" Luna said . "But if we inject this antidote thing on the first infected person, it'll eliminate the virus."

"Dark magic?" Mina asked. "That explains the strange, yet familiar vibrations around the place." Flashes of an memory came to her mind: memories of the last time she saw her sister Flora, when she gave her life to defend her little sister and the Earth Gem, from an unknown menace.

"The same kind of magic that whoever killed my sister had." She shivered. Jimmy looked at her. "Whoa. Intense."

Soon, they heard noises from the door. Seemed like someone left fist marks on the door.

"Oh…i just fixed that door." Koki lamented.

Suddenly, they heard growls coming … from outside? There was someone trying to get into the Tortuga

"Someone's crushing one of the Tortuga's paws!" Jimmy shivered, looking through a secret opening in the shell. "I think I know what happened to Zach now." The inventor was outside, with the same eyes as the infected.

"So HE's the main infected, not Martin. The wasp lost that… yuck… stinger with him, but the first she stung was Zach."

"I wonder how Chris is…" Mina looked at the fist-marked door.

* * *

Chris was hiding behind Koki's station, hoping that the infected ones coudn't see him. "I gotta get out of here… but how?"

His favorite green shirt and boots were destroyed by Martin and Aviva, leaving him only with his white shirt, shorts and socks.

"Fear not, precious. You'll soon be free…" Aviva told the egg.

* * *

"Zach's in! He opened a hole in the Tortuga's paw!" Jimmy gasped, closing the shell's secret opening.

"How's that possible? I mean, Zach may be smart, but he's really wimpy!" Koki commented.

"Just for you to know, zombies, no matter what kind it is, have a ginormous strenght. We can even compare its strenght to the orangutan's or gecko's." Jimmy said.

"Wow. How do you know so much?" Mina asked.

"Duh. You're talking with Jimmy Z, Geek of Horror Flick Knowledge!" He said, pointing his finger to the air and making a heroic-like pose. The rest just stared at him, with a "what?" face. "Sorry, there's a really cool dragon-like character i saw one day, and…"

His speech was interrupted by bumps on the floor.

"*gasp* Zach's here!" Koki said. "HIDE!" They all hid behind boxes, in the closets and behind some of Aviva's inventions.

Zach crushed the floor and stepped in. He growled looking around, then walked to the main room, in slow steps. Mina, Tommy and Coraline looked from behind the Cheetah Racer, to see if the coast was clear.

* * *

"You're late," Martin said, once Zach came in. His voice was deep and distorted.

Chris gasped. "Well, this excludes Zach from my suspiction list. He may have got the wasp, but I don't think his growing serum made her so big."

"Do not tell me you invited this jerk," Aviva commented. Yeah, even zombified, Zach remained their enemy.

"Look who's talking!"

When the two started to arguing, Chris took the opportunity to escape. "Man, not even as zombies they give a break on their rivarly."

Chris ran to the garage, breathing hard. "Chris!" Mina ran to hug him.

"Are you okay?" Koki asked.

"You're not infected, are you?" Jimmy shivered.

"No. The only thing they grabbed from me that time was my green shirt, then I hid behind Koki's station." Chris explained.

"It was dark magic, Chris!" Koki said. "That clouds we saw around Zach's building were made of it. But if we put this antidote on Zach, it'll bring them all back to normal."

"Magic…this explains everything! Especially the changes on the wasp's behavior and body." Chris finally understood what was going on.

"The only thing is…how we're gonna inject the antidote on him, without risking being bitten by our zombified friends?" Luna asked.

"I'll do this." Jimmy said.

"You?" Everybody asked, confused.

"Yeah, in horror flicks, most of the times, the "scaredy cat" of the team saves the day." Jimmy assured. "Just for a change, I want to be a hero. But we're going to do this…my way."

Koki chuckled. Chris sighed, not having any options left. "Well, at this point, i'll try anything."

* * *

Aviva and Martin continued to fight Zach. Suddenly, Chris entered.

They stopped fighting and began to face the Kratt in green.

Chris was sweating cold, trying to rely on Jimmy's crazy plan. The infected ones started approaching him in slow steps, while Jimmy and Koki opened a part of the floor and came up with a syringe containing the antidote.

"Now!" Jimmy threw a fireball on the wall, holding his medallion. Aviva tried to catch the ball that bounced.

"Jimmy, help!" Chris yelled desperately while Martin and Zach around him.

Koki grabbed his medallion and lured Martin away with her light. Jimmy took advantage of the distraction and injected the antidote in Zach's arm, just when he was about to bite Chris.

Zach started to come back to normal, after squirming for a while. Quickly, the zombie effect also disappeared from Martin and Aviva.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, confused and upset.

"Huh? What?" Martin looked around, a little dizzy.

"Huh? Qué pasó?" Aviva asked. Suddenly, she remembered and looked at her arm. "The scratch is gone!"

Martin soon remembered what happened before the virus attack and before it affect him again after infecting Aviva. "Wait … uh-oh."

"I can't believe it! It worked!" Chris said.

"Woo-hoo!" Koki hugged Jimmy, soon stepping back a little, and blushing along with him.

"See? I told you! Zombies get easily distracted with any noise or thing, because they're not THAT smart!" Jimmy said. "A lesson learned with Jimmy Z, Geek of the Tortuga HQ!"

"Give us a break, big bro." Mina chuckled, along with Tommy and Coraline.

Suddenly, the egg began to hatch.

"Uh, guys … what happens to the egg's bodyguards when it hatches?" Coraline asked.

But instead of just one wasp, three giant wasps were born from the egg.

"They're devoured by the newborns!" Chris panicked.

"Run!" Tommy yelled.

The newborn wasps begin to chase them. Mina floated a little, using the little bit of power she had to levitate some objects.

In that instant, Mother Nature appeared, followed by Luna and Bite-Size.

"Stand back, dark magic!" She raised her hands, and with her power's light, she expelled a strange black magic aura from the wasps, making them return to normal size. The clouds escaped through the holes left in the Tortuga.

Meanwhile, Zach found a way to run away from there, escaping through where he came in. "This is too weird! I'm outta here!"

"Thanks for your help." Mina thanked hugging her mother.

"Aren't you going after Zach?" Luna asked.

"I think he's no longer a problem." Chris said.

"For now, my doubts are about the source of the first wasp's dark magic." Koki said.

"I think someone was either testing you…or simply causing mayhem." Mother Nature seriously thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mystical Garden, the dark magic cloud went back to a certain statue, hidden by some plants.

"Hmm … these new guardians are quite brave …" A feminine, deep voice came from it. It observed the Nature Guardians through her clouds. "Wild Kratts, huh? *evil chuckle*" The statue's eyes glowed.

* * *

Back to the Tortuga, after a night of panic, everyone helped to fix the ship, while Mina, Chris and Martin talked with Mother Nature.

"Mina, I'm sorry." Martin said. "I never wanted to treat you that way. Seriously."

"It's okay. It was the virus that did this. You're still my big brother!" Mina said, hugging Martin.

"And Aviva, sorry I scratched you." Martin apologized.

"Like Mina said, it was the virus. It's okay, mi amigo." Aviva said, kissing him on the cheek.

"In this case, the virus and wasp were also victims." Chris thought. "If we consider that all happened because of dark magic. Boy, that's new for me."

"And I think we learned something from all this." Mina said. "Especially about not underestimating the others's capacity. In the end, it was Jimmy's plan and horror movie knowledge that saved us all."

"Finally, Jimmy thought of something else, besides eating." Koki said. Everyone chuckled a little.

"It will take a while until the Tortuga's paw is repaired." Aviva said. "I think we'll be here in the city for some days."

"And we have a great adventure for the Wild Kratts Diary." Martin said.

"And you gave it a name?" Mina asked.

"Actually I did." Jimmy appeared with the diary and pointed to a page with a horror mivie poster-like drawing, with the team surrounded by black eyes with white irises. "Attack of the Parasitics."

Everyone laughed.


End file.
